


Опасное заблуждение

by Umbridge



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Angst, Canon Het Relationship, Drabble, F/M, Het, Rating: PG13
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2017-12-31 17:08:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1034197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umbridge/pseuds/Umbridge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Они неплохо провели вместе время, не более того</p>
            </blockquote>





	Опасное заблуждение

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан на ФБ-2013  
> Бета: Илана Тосс

Сильвия встала из кресла, плавно, мягко ступая по ковру, пошла к нему через комнату. Кровать была не застелена, покрывало валялось на полу, трусики Сильвии — в кресле. А сама она, в обтягивающем платье на голое тело, кралась к нему, бесшумно ступая босыми ступнями.

— Кроуфорд, — прошептала на ухо — от нее пахло его одеколоном и мылом, пахло спермой и близостью. Она едва ли не целовала его, пока говорила.

— Кроуфорд, останься со мной, не делай вид, что тебе все равно.

Сколько уверенности слышалось в ее голосе, в надменной улыбке. Она же лучшая, так она думала, и была недалека от правды. Кроуфорд не смотрел на нее, продолжал одеваться — застегнул кобуру, поправил воротник рубашки. Он чувствовал возбуждение и нежность Сильвии. Она прижималась к его спине всем телом, ластилась, как кошка. Кроуфорд разрешил ей поиграть. Почему нет? Они неплохо провели вместе время, но у него теперь другие дела.

— Отойди, — попросил он, аккуратно снял пиджак со спинки стула и накинул на плечи. Потом развернулся к Сильвии. Тонкая, как стрела, та стояла перед ним, скрестив ноги, и улыбалась заискивающе. 

— Я найду тебя, когда вернусь в Берн.

Кроуфорд поднял брови:

— Как хочешь. 

— Поцелуй?

Кроуфорд пожал плечами. Сильвия шагнула к нему, обвила шею, коснулась губами губ. Кроуфорд не сопротивлялся. Пока она целовала его, он проверил карманы — все ли на месте, не забыл ли чего. Портмоне, билет, ключи от машины. 

Наконец Сильвия убрала руки, кокетливо поправила выбившиеся пряди. 

— До встречи.

Кроуфорд кивнул и повернулся к ней спиной. Дверь в старом охотничьем домике открывалась тяжело, и даже Кроуфорду надо было приложить усилия, чтобы открыть ее. 

Он выбрался во двор, вдохнул горный воздух, огляделся. Повсюду снег, только дорога расчищена. И машина стояла там, где он оставил ее вчера. Кроуфорд проверил пистолет.

Он как никто другой, знал, что Сильвия не найдет его в Берне. Положил руку на кобуру, еще раз поглядел на дорогу, а потом быстро пошел к машине. 

С Сильвией они обязательно встретятся, но только для того, чтобы Кроуфорд прострелил ей башку. Но это случится еще не скоро и Сильвии об эт


End file.
